This disclosure generally relates to method and device for threading beads onto a string or cord for creating a beaded item.
Beads are sometimes threaded onto a string or cord to create bracelets, or other beaded items and jewelry. One type of beaded items includes beads that are attached between two cords by thread or other thinner string. The cords are typically larger and stiffer than the thinner thread utilized to attach the beads to the cord. Holding the cords in place while attaching the beads can be difficult and require significant dexterity and patience.